Princesa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu odiaba que lo trataran como idiota, él realmente sabía muchas cosas e incluso una que otra sobre chicas, como que Erza te patearía el trasero si es necesario, Juvia era una acosadora y Levy alguien inteligente. También que a Lucy se debía tratar bien, protegerla y ayudarla por que era débil, bueno ella no era débil, pero igual el siempre la protegería aunque no lo ocupara.


_Hola gente Fairy tail me llamaba hace rato para escribir algo, entonces ignorando la semana de finales que tengo me puse a escribir como siempre XD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, además ya ni sé que va a pasar con esta trama :3_

 **Princesa**

Natsu no era alguien tonto como muchos pensaban, de hecho sus pensamientos solían ser siempre sobre proteger a sus amigos y dar todo de sí mismo como le había enseñado Igneel. Tenía muchas dudas que prefería ocultar entre risas, ya que sabía que lamentarse no le haría ganar nada. Siempre se alegraba de ver a sus amigos felices y de ser necesario moriría por proteger a cualquiera de Fairy tail, ya que ellos eran ahora su familia.

Muchos no comprendían del todo a Natsu, tampoco su razonamiento.

No era que el amara siempre pelear con todos, bueno si, pero él le gustaba pelear con sus amigos para medir fuerzas ya que los puños eran su mejor forma de trasmitir sus emociones. Pero las peleas en la que jugaba su vida y la de sus amigos no le gustaban, odiaba la sensación de sentir que alguien más podría desaparecer y por eso cerraba los ojos y confiaba en sus amigos.

Si ellos por alguna razón no pudieran lograrlo, él llegaría a partir el culo de quien los lastimara.

Había algunas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía siempre.

Un ejemplo fue cuando vio morir a la Lucy del futuro frente a sus ojos, la impotencia de perder a alguien que estaba a su lado y sentir como algo es arrancado de tu interior.

No recordaba haber sentido tanta furia.

Ahora que iba por ese lado en su mente, mucha gente creía que era un idiota con las chicas, algo que no era cierto del todo.

Por ejemplo, él sabía que las chicas no eran débiles, con solo ver a Erza y Mirajane podía asegurarlo. Tampoco eran tímidas, Juvia prácticamente gritaba su amor a Gray a los cuatro vientos. Mucho menos eran estúpidas, Levy era de las más inteligentes personas que conocía.

Por esto no sabía bien como catalogar a Lucy.

¿Por qué?

Bueno él ya tenía como un previo patrón de cómo podría ser una chica, pero Lucy como siempre se salía de toda guía. La chica a veces era tan fuerte como Erza, pero en otras ocasiones se rompía de forma muy débil. Lucy era muy tímida y siempre se sonrojaba por todo, a pesar de siempre tener ropa corta y haberla visto desnuda varias veces por accidentes. Lucy podría ser alguien sumamente inteligente y resolver grandes misterios, pero a veces actuaba de forma estúpida cuando se trataba de ella.

Por eso no sabía cómo tratarla.

Era rara.

A veces recordaba vagamente los cuentos de hadas que contaba el maestro cuando todos eran más niños. Historias sobre princesas encerradas en castillos y cuyo príncipe debe rescatarlas, las odiaba porque siempre ponían a un dragón como un carcelero de la dama.

Él se consideraría primero un dragón antes que un príncipe.

Eso era genial.

Aunque a veces al mirar a Lucy que actuaba como toda una princesa, bueno era hija de un rico, la mayor parte de su vida fue tratada como una princesa. Entonces siguiendo esa lógica a Lucy se debería tratar como una princesa o a ella eso le gustaría.

Era complicado.

Él no era esos estúpidos príncipes.

Esa gente que viste bien, actúa bien, habla medio gay y actúa como alguien que no existe. Lo más cercano a un príncipe que conocía a veces era Erza, el único problema es que ella era una mujer.

…

-Natsu que te sucede-pregunto Lucy al notarlo con la mirada perdida.

Habían estado de misión y como de costumbre cuando solo eran ellos tres, Natsu, Happy y ella, les había tocado regresar a pie. El chico había estado charlando durante todo el rato, pero de un momento a otro se había quedado con la mirada perdida y rostro pensativo.

El peli rosa regreso en sí y giro a verla de manera tranquila.

-Lucy eres rara-le dijo con mirada seria.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la rubia al escuchar como Happy lo coreaba.

Ella no había dicho nada para que le dijera rara esta vez.

-Pero supongo que está bien-añadió Natsu antes de voltear nuevamente al frente.

Lucy lo vio confundida.

…

En cambio Natsu pensó que Lucy era alguien fuerte e inteligente, pero a él no le molestaría tener que rescatarla en cada momento si ella así lo necesitara.

Porque Lucy era una princesa.

No importaba que él no fuera un príncipe.

Lucy era su princesa y la protegería aunque ella no lo necesitara.

 **Fin.**

 _Siento la demora y por desaparecer, estoy en finales de cuatrimestre y tengo un nuevo perrito (regalo de cumpleaños) pero es tan pequeño que ocupa atención a cada rato XD_

 _Regrese a Fairy tail._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
